It must be genetic
by RegalPrincessOfMagic
Summary: Another Mother's day Oneshot, this time for my OTP. It's Mother's day, and Fred's wife Arianna has finally given birth to not only one child, but twin boys. It's rated T because I'm paranoid.


It must be genetic

_Fred sighed and looked up, ready to welcome the next customer. It was almost the end of the day, closing time was nearing, and the shop was still as full as ever. In a way, that was good, because it meant more profits, but all the same, he was getting a bit tired and was already missing his beloved wife, who was probably waiting at home with another one of her mouth-watering dinners ready. "Hello there, how can I help you?" He asked, not looking up as he counted out the money in the cash register. _

"_Well, I'm looking for my husband. I don't know if you've seen him, but he's tall, well built with ginger hair and freckles on his face and nose. He has a twin, but unlike his twin, he hasn't got lopsided ears." The 'customer' replied. Immediately, Fred looked up, and his heart burst with pleasure. Arianna was standing there at the cash register, smiling as she stared at her husband._

_Fred grinned and went to hug her, claiming, "I think I might've seen him. He was hugging a beautiful woman with red hair last thing I knew." _

"_I think I've found him now. Thanks for your help. Oh! There you are Freddie!" Arianna hugged Fred back, "I missed you." _

"_What! It's only been since lunch!" Fred cocked an eyebrow, even though he knew he had missed her. Arianna shrugged and giggled, "Yes well, it's hard to live without you. Anyway, how are things?"_

_Fred ran his hand through his hair, surveying the shop, "Fine. Business is booming as usual! Sometimes I just wish it was booming __**less**__, I mean I get home knackered and I barely get to see you during the day!"_

"_Yes you do, I come and visit you every day at lunch and just before closing time!" Arianna protested, causing Fred to sigh. "Not anymore, ever since you've been assigned to rounding up what's left of those Death Eaters."_

"_What can I say? I am a very good Auror." Arianna grinned, pleased at her hard work and rise in reputation within the ministry world, and not to mention the rest of the wizarding world. Along with Harry and Ron, she could say they were the best Aurors the ministry had; except maybe Mad Eye, Kingsley and Tonks. _

"_How come Death Eaters get more time with my wife than I do?" Fred pouted and joked, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Arianna. "Hey! Might I remind you that you get me all night?"_

"_Yeah, and even then you sometimes get called!" Fred protested. _

"_Well that had consequences!" Arianna stated, causing Fred to stop abruptly and gape. What was she talking about? "What consequences?" Fred asked, confused. _

"_I dunno, you tell me." Arianna folded her arms and stared at him expectantly. Racking his mind, Fred tried to remember what they had done. There was that, oh and that, but… THAT! Realisation finally hitting him, Fred's jaw dropped and he was speechless._

_Arianna smiled contently as she caught the look of realisation dawning on her husband's face. _

"_You're! You're! Ughhhh! Merlin!" Fred stuttered, trying to grasp the situation. Arianna was… "You're pregnant!?" _

_Arianna's smile widened, "Took you long enough."_

_Fred's face split into an enormous grin and he rushed forward and gathered Arianna in his arms, picking her up and spinning her around, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_I only just found out genius!" Arianna squealed with delight. _

"_But this is perfect! We're going to be a family! Oh Merlin! Even better! I'm going to be a DAD!" Fred put Arianna down and took her hands in his, "We're going to be parents!"_

"_I know!" Arianna smiled. _

"_Bloody hell, you could've told me straight away rather than making me work it out!" Fred chuckled as he stared into her honey coloured eyes and filled his gaze with love and happiness. What more could he want now? He had a family, a business with his brother, a wife, and now he would have a child. Fred doubted anyone could be happier than he was at the present. _

"_Ari, I love you. I love you so much, bloody hell. Sweetheart, you mean the world to me!" and with that, his lips came crashing down on hers and they kissed heatedly for goodness knows how long._

_After they arrived at the Burrow, Fred and Arianna walked into the living room and greeted the whole family. They had asked that everyone be there, as they had wanted to tell everyone the news. _

"_Good evening Arianna dear. And Fred, how is the shop getting along?" Mr Weasley stood up and hugged them both. Meanwhile, George had gotten up too, along with his wife Angelina, and they exchanged greetings too. Soon, everyone had said hello and they all sat down, enjoying the pleasure of idle conversation. _

"_Okay. Everyone. Ari and I have something to tell you all." Fred grinned and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, "So yeah."_

_Arianna smiled, "Well, let's just say the family is going to get bigger," causing everyone's jaws to drop and uproar of joy and delight._

"_You're pregnant!" Hermione gasped as she hugged Arianna; they had been very close friends since school. Arianna nodded and replied, "Trust me, I was surprise myself!"_

"_I'm not." Ron rolled his eyes, "This is Fred we're talking about. Of course you're going to end up pregnant within the first year of your marriage," earning himself a cuff behind the ear from Hermione and a mixture of laughs and blushes from the rest of the family. _

"_Yes, well I agree." Angelina nodded, "He is George's twin; and George… well… I'll shut up about that. But yeah, must be a twin thing."_

_Arianna laughed and hugged Fred, "Yes, it must be genetic."_

"Come on Ari, you can do it! Just a few more pushes honey!" Fred rubbed his wife's back as she wailed in pain. Right now, all he wanted was to end this. His love was being hurt, and it hurt him. He didn't need a child or whatever, he just needed Arianna to be okay. It was the 10th of March, and it had been seventeen hours since she first went into labour; seventeen long hours. Fred was exhausted, Arianna was shattered and they were still trying to birth the baby. "I did this to you! I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. I… I… oh Merlin!" he stammered as another scream escaped his wife's lips. He quickly took a wet towel from the bowl beside him, wrung it out and placed it on her forehead, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words.

"FRED! IT'S… NOW!" Arianna shrieked and she clutched at Fred's hand. Fred looked frantically about at the midwife standing there with them with a clueless expression on his face.

"Mr Weasley, could you please get your wife a drink of water. No doubt she's parched." The midwife said calmly. Fred nodded shakily and walked up to the sink. There was a glass right next to it which he proceeded to fill.

Then, Arianna screamed so loudly and painfully. "ARGHH!" Fred shouted and jumped in surprise, causing him to drop the glass, which shattered, and run to his wife's side.

"What's happening?!" He asked, his lip quivering and his forehead beaded with sweat.

The midwife shook her head and returned her attention to Arianna, causing Fred to sit on his edge more, completely unsure as to what was happening. His wife moans made him zone out a bit, and combined with the midwife's serious look, Fred felt sure this birth wouldn't be successful. Choking back tears, he collected his thoughts and tried to put on a brave face. He had to stay strong to help Arianna, even though he felt like crying himself. "Come on love, I know you can do it." He breathed, and with that, a baby's cry filled the room.

"I don't think we're finished yet." The midwife warned as she handed Fred a pink baby wrapped in a towel. He sighed in relief. Maybe everything would be fine. But then something struck him. "What do you mean, 'not finished yet'?"

The midwife smiled as Arianna gave a final growl, a push and then slumped back into the pillows, down trodden. The midwife cut the cord, held up the baby, and said, "I do believe Mr Weasley that you are now the father of twins."

Fred's jaw dropped. Twins! Just like him and his brother! He looked down at the tiny creature in his hands and saw he was a boy. Then he glanced at the baby being handed over to his wife. The midwife caught his stare and told him, "They're twin boys."

At that moment, Fred could've sworn his heart burst with joy. Everything was alright. Already, Arianna was recovering quickly from her ordeal and was now cradling her child in her arms with a loving look on her face, the sight and her smile putting a fond smile on his face too. He gently sat on the bed next to his wife and stroked her forehead with one hand, the other cradling the elder twin.

"You did it sweetheart! Twins!" Fred cooed to her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, looking completely drained but content.

"What are we going to call them?" Arianna whispered. Almost at once, Fred asked himself the very same question. They had been discussing this for months, but the problem was, they had been discussing names for one girl or boy, not twin boys. Now they needed the perfect names which matched and fitted them perfect. His mind racing with all the possible name combinations he could think of, Fred zoned out a bit more. "Fred, they look just like you!"

Fred opened his eyes and looked at his children. They did indeed. "But they have your eyes love."

"I know. They have your ginger hair too." She smiled at the thought, "I know."

"You know what love?"

"We can call them-"

At that moment Ginny ran in with a huge grin on her face, "Oh heavens! I heard! Twins!" and Mrs Weasley followed, beaming as she took the elder one of her grandchildren from Fred's arms.

"They looks just like you dear!" Mrs Weasley gasped at the incredible resemblance Fred and his sons bore. Ginny held the other twin in her arms and stared into his eyes, "Except they have Ari's eyes."

"I know. We're just deciding over what to call them." Arianna smiled softly. Fred wrapped his arm around her and nodded, "We weren't expecting twins."

"Well, we'll just have to go and tell the rest of the family now. I expect George and Angelina will be here soon. Oh and by the way, happy mother's day." It was Mrs Weasley's turn to nod now, handing back the babies, and smiling widely, she and Ginny left the room. Albeit the closed doors, the couple were sure they could still hear Mrs Weasley babbling in glee and Ginny laughing.

"So, happy mother's day huh?" Fred grinned as he looked down at his wife, who was now cradling a what looked like about to cry baby. Glancing at the twin in his arms, Fred noticed a similar expression on his face too.

"I had forgotten it was today. We're going to have to do something nice for your mum," Arianna sighed thoughtfully. Fred chuckled and said, "Love, you do realise they meant you? Happy mother's day sweetheart, you're a mum now."

Arianna sucked in some air in a deep breath and whispered, "I know. I love you Fred."

Fred replied, "I love you too Ari. Now, what were you going to tell me before my mother and sister arrived?"

"Well," Arianna bit her lip, "seeing as they are twins, like you and George, I thought it would be only appropriate to name them after you," her words causing Fred's face to break out into an ear to ear grin. Stroking her cheek, he then tapped her nose and said, "Go ahead."

"I was thinking Fred Ash and George Alec Weasley."

Fred chuckled and he repositioned the child in his arms, "I think they're perfect." Then, "I still can't believe we had twins."

And as if by chance, that was the moment Angelina and George walked in with happy smiles on their faces. "I don't see what's so hard to believe Freddie boy, might I remind you that you happen to be a twin yourself?" George grinned as he carried on with the conversation.

Angelina, Arianna and Fred laughed, and Arianna stated, "It must be genetic."


End file.
